It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Storm Princess
Summary: May Parker recalls distant memories she and Ben had. Set in the second movie after Peter's surprise party.


It's all Coming Back to Me

A/N: May Parker recalls distant memories that she and Ben had. Set in the second movie after Peter's surprise party. Told from May Parker's POV. Songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own May Parker, Peter Parker, or "It's all coming back to me" by Celine Dion.

I hope Peter enjoys his party. I love him so much and it's been a long time since I've seen him. I loved seeing his face when he found out. It was almost exactly like the party Ben and I gave him when he was five.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold _

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window_

I'm really tired. I've already gotten the cake so I think I'll just rest my eyes for a moment. I've been thinking about Ben a lot. I miss him more then ever recently. And with Peter gone it's even easier to lose myself to the memories.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

I had the time of my life with Ben. I cried together with Peter the night he died, and I tried to banish the memories we had to ease the pain.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left _

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

But I knew I couldn't do it forever.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

I don't know how long I was resting, but when I sat up, Ben was right there next to me. I touched him gently to make sure he was real. When he didn't disappear, I took him and held him in my arms.

_When I touch you like this _

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me_

"Oh, Ben" I could hardly believe he was here. I had thought about what I would say to him if he was here and now that he was, it all vanished. All I could think about was his arms around me, holding me close.

_It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right_

Ben looked at me and smiled. "We have a lot to talk about," he said. We sure did.

_There were nights of endless pleasure it was more then all you laws allow_

"Ben," I said softly. "I thought you were dead."

"No. I'm alive in you, May." He replied. "I can never die here, as long as you don't forget me."

_If I kiss you like this and you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago and it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this and if you need it like that_

_It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me _

"I can never forget you Ben."

_It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

"Ben, I'm sorry for all the times I said things that hurt you. I didn't mean them. I love you."

"None of that matters, May. You're my wife. I love you."

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Those words struck a nerve in me and I sobbed into his arms. He didn't mind. He just held me close.

_When you see me like this and I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasy's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

I heard a voice, but it wasn't Ben's voice. It was Peter's. Ben now seemed to be slowly disappearing. "Ben! Don't leave me, please!" I cried.

"I'll never leave you, May. I'm here inside you." He touched my chest and I knew what he meant.

_If I forgive you all this and you forgive me all that_

_We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now_

"Aunt May."

"What Ben?" I sat up and saw Peter staring back at me. Ben was gone. But he would never really die. He was here inside me.

_It's all coming back to me now_

_And if you do it like this (it's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we…_

A/N: Well, that's it! Please review!


End file.
